terratechfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Версия 0.6.2.2
New features / content / improvements *Improved friendly AI pathfinding. *Tech respawn menu now shows images for each of the Tech choices. *Optimisations made to weapon aiming, picking up resources, regeneration and remote charging. *Reworked spawning of random enemies so that a greater variety are seen. *Scrap magnets now work correctly. Game Design tweaks *The player is now gifted a selection of basic blocks for each grade when they upgrade their licence. *Campaign now starts off with BB1000 in the bank to help cover costs for respawning as your last Tech during GSO Grade 1. *Awarded more XP for certain missions. *Added a full charge to the first battery the player gets (from the burning tree). *Updated tree battery messages to explain battery use, drain and re-charging. *Renamed the Base blocks category to Manufacturing Blocks. *Increased the price of the GSO 3 Pound Cannon. *Moved Collectors and Scrap Magnets from the Accessory Blocks to the Manufacturing Blocks category. *Set the GeoCorp Harvest missions and the GSO Trading Station mission to allow the Point of Interest Quest Log entry to show simultaneously. *Re-organised unlock structure of GeoCorp Grade 2 harvesting missions. *Added community-made Venture Techs to the population. Bug Fixes *Fixed counter going into negative numbers during Sell Resources missions. *Fixed Mortar and 3-Pound Cannon bullets sending resources flying on impact. *Fixed GeoCorp missions being able to appear on the mission log before the GeoCorp license is unlocked. *Fixed GeoCorp harvesting missions appearing blank in the mission log for non-English languages. *Fixed mission log appearing when reloading a game saved whilst you’re fighting Tony. *Fixed name of the Geothermal Vent (was misnamed as Rodite Seam). *Unified display of BB in game and removed scientific notation. *Now scans game saves folder on startup for any folders (profiles) that it may be missing from the settings file. This should resolve users being unable to access their save files after the UserData file has been corrupted/lost. *Fixed bug where sometimes a mobile Tech would spawn instead of an anchored base in a Capture Enemy Base mission during GSO grade 2. *Fixed possible gaps that sometimes appear in the terrain. Known Issues *Geothermal Generator is fixed, but state of terrain does not save, so vents can disappear once the generator is placed on top of them. *Harvesting missions can be duplicated in the Mission Log if you exit the game before they unlock. *Reloading whilst the Harvesting missions are active can cause multiple waypoints to appear that point to nothing. *Certain types of base set ups can duplicate resources. *Playing with old game saves may bypass certain new game content. Older game saves will continue to work, but players are highly recommended to start a fresh game to experience new content. *Markers for missions and bases when playing in 4:3 are offset slightly. *Players can incorrectly end up with more than one SCU Storage block when continuing a saved game. *Depth of Field has been temporarily disabled due to a Unity issue with DirectX 10 graphics cards. *The Delivery Cannon shouldn't open up when attached to a moving Tech.